La fée des Dunes
by Aqua21
Summary: C'est triste et pas résumable. TT TrowaQuatre, death-fic, C'est pour le concour du forum d'Oniryu. dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


La Fée des Dunes  
  
C'était la nuit. Douce et tiède, amenant la senteur du désert, le vent n'était que caresse sur la peau. Et ce soir-là, comme plusieurs autres, un jeune homme était étendu contre une cage, surveillant un lion blessé, et une lionne, qui allait bientôt mettre bas. Un livre à la main, il semblait vraiment serein et absolument pas malheureux d'être seul dans la tente.  
  
-Trowa que fais-tu encore ?  
  
-Catherine c'est toi ?  
  
Il aperçut la jeune fille dans la large échancrure de la tente. Sa mince silhouette se découpant dans l'obscurité, illuminé par une simple bougie blanche et déjà bien entamé.  
  
-Pourquoi reste-tu avec les lions? Vient donc avec moi rejoindre les autres manger.  
  
-Non, merci Catherine mais j'ai toujours été plus a l'aise avec les animaux que les humains tu le sait bien. J'ai un livre avec moi, ne tant fais pas je suis bien et puis je dois surveiller les animaux, King c'est blessé à la pattes récemment et la lionne a besoin d'attention. Répondit-il simplement, le visage impassible.  
  
-D'accord, dans ce cas je te laisse. Tiens.  
  
Elle lui déposa une bougie au sol.  
  
-Garde la avec toi si tu veux lire.  
  
-Merci Cath.  
  
La jeune femme lui sourit et partit rejoindre les autres qui furent étonné de la voir revenir seul.  
  
-Il préfère rester avec les fauves qu'avec nous ? Nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour lui c'est sa ? Quel prétentieux !  
  
-France ! Arrête veux-tu ? Trowa a toujours préféré la solitude. On ne peux pas l'obliger a ce joindre a nous s'il est mieux là-bas. Et qui sa dérange dis moi ?  
  
Personne ne répondit. On aimait tous, le jeune homme, mais son côté peu sociable et taciturne, le rendait solitaire et n'engageait point les amitiés. Il était si..différent.  
  
« Il était une fois un berger,  
  
Qui préférait rester,  
  
Seul et abandonné,  
  
Accompagné de ses moutons,  
  
Il préférait lire et dormir,  
  
Que parler et jouer.  
  
Attirant ainsi la jalousie,  
  
Et les méchancetés. »  
  
Déjà une heure qu'il lisait et la Lune était rendu a son paroxysme. Petit disque lunaire dans l'immensité du ciel. A travers la mince fente de l'entré, il vit les étoiles filé et traversé le ciel en ligne de feux, lui amenant un sourire en coin, simplement satisfait. Toute ses chose que peut de personne prenait la peine de réellement admiré, de noté leur intensité et leur beauté, manquant ainsi tant de chose qui méritait pourtant amplement leur attention. Les trésors du ciel sont pour les simples. N'était-ce pas se que disais certains sage ?  
  
Le claquement de la toile de la tente. Le vent aux doux arômes. La présence tièdes et rassurante des animaux, accompagné de cette odeur sauvage et musquée. Et surtout se sentiments de paix, de tranquillité, si rare et incompris maintenant dans le monde. Les gens ne pouvait-ils seulement parfois prendre le temps d'écouter le matin en se réveillant, le chants joyeux des oiseaux ? De s'arrêter et d'écouter l'eau coulé ou les feuilles bruissées. Dans une guerre, il est vrai que toutes ses choses n'avaient plus vraiment leur place.  
  
Il fixait son attention sur son livre quand un bruit de toile attira l'attention du jeune français. Ramenant ses instincts de pilote au galop. Il ne fit aucun bruit, ne voulant pas être découvert et ramena à sa main le bâton qui n'avait eu pour l'instant aucune utilité près de lui.  
  
« Mais une journée,  
  
Le firmament étoilé,  
  
L'invita d'une tendre promesse,  
  
À les voir filé. »  
  
Il vit l'ombre s'approcher et dans un instant de lumière, reconnu heureusement la personne en face de lui, stoppant ainsi le coup violent qu'il allait asséné.  
  
-Trowa ?  
  
-Quatre.  
  
Son c?ur se mit à battre dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle. Depuis quand se genre de.sentiments l'habitait ?  
  
-Trowwaa !!! Le Blond se jeta dans ses bras, heureux de le voir et le retrouver.  
  
« Était-ce.depuis la première dois qu'ils c'étaient vue ? »  
  
-Que fais-tu ici, à minuit nota-t-il en jetant un coup d'?il à sa montre.  
  
-Comme tu m'avais avertit que tu venais, j'ai décidé de venir te voir !  
  
-Moi ?  
  
-Mais oui toi bougre, rigola Quatre. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?  
  
Le français ne répondit pas mais se rassit tout simplement a terre, sachant que l'arabe prendrait le tout comme une invitation a s'asseoir.  
  
Et c'est se qu'il fit.  
  
Ils fixèrent ensemble la lionne qui s'alanguissait dans son abri puis Quatre brisa le silence qui s'était établi entre eux.  
  
-Je.hum hum *il s'éclaircit la voix* Je ne suis pas venu que pour te voir. rajouta-t-il en rougissant. Son compagnon haussa un sourcil.  
  
-Eh bien.comme tu le sait. on a pas beaucoup de temps.pour enfin se décontracté et tout.et comme il y a une grande fête chez les Manganacs.ou plutot plusieurs fêtes, hum enfin. tu voudrais venir avec moi ?  
  
Son teint écarlate trahissait son immense gêne à le demander. Mais il était vraiment idiot ! Quel idée il avait eu de seulement lui demander.jamais il ne voudr..  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Le blond sursauta.  
  
-Tu veux bien !!?? Meerrrcccii Trowa tu verra on va bien s'amuser !!!  
  
-Mais pour les animaux  
  
Il désigna les cages derrière lui.  
  
-Oh ..  
  
Il réfléchit quelque seconde et donna une réponse qui parut satisfaire son interlocuteur.  
  
-Je pourrais t'envoyer Rashid ? Il sait comment s'occuper correctement des animaux et je suis sur qu'il fera amplement l'affaire, j'ai confiance en lui. Le brun acquiesça et suivit le c?ur en fête son jeune ami. Pas qu'il aimait nécessairement les fêtes. mais plutôt rester dans la tente. Mais imaginer passer un peu plus de temps avec le blond.Pourquoi pas ?  
  
-C'est bien les vacances que nous ont donné les professeurs. Oz semble s'être légèrement calmé, continua le blond pendant que Trowa continuait à l'admirer secrètement sous le clair de Lune, alors c'est comme sa que j'ai pensé t'amener aux fêtes que prépare la ville du désert. Tu te souviens des Maganacs ? Répéta-t-il encore sous l'inhabituelle sourire amusé de Trowa. Et bien ils habitent tous là.  
  
« Lui assurant que son troupeau était en sécurité,  
  
Il suivit la petite fée,  
  
Dans son logie elle l'amena,  
  
Où l'attendait tout un repas,  
  
Parmis plein d'invité,  
  
Et aussi bien accompagné,  
  
On l'amena se coucher, »  
  
Ils parcoururent en Jeep le chemin les séparant du village. Jamais il n'avait vu de telle décoration. C'est vrai que Quatre était riche. Les maisons richement décoré, ou plutôt coloré nota-t-il apercevant quelque raquemodage par mis les banderoles.Mais qui s'en souciais dans cette air de fête ? Tout de suite, Quatre l'amena à plusieurs stands de boisson, d'animation et d'amis. Les lui présentant et discutant ça et la avec les gens. Puis il s'installèrent ensemble dans des gradins, assistant a une comédie hilarante surtout du au fais que plusieurs des acteur était éméché et disait a peu près n'importe quoi. Les cracheurs de feu et charmeur de serpents faisaient fureur et bonheur à la foule présente. Ainsi dura la première nuit.  
  
Et puis de l'agitation du village, survint le retour du calme. Comme la tempête du désert, qui préside la solitude des Dunes.  
  
Trowa amena Quatre sous un palmier et s'assirent côte a côte. Un regard. Un peu trop d'alcool dans les veines. Et les deux se retrouvaient à s'embrasser avec ardeur, comme si jamais il n'allait se revoir, comme si le simple arrêt de cette passion, ferait disparaître se qu'il prenait chacun pour un rêve. Ce fut leur premier baiser. Leur première étreinte. Leur première nuit. Une de celle que l'on oublie pas, couronné par l'aura indulgente de la Lune, seul témoin de cette brève étreinte d'amant, dans le long fleuve du temps.  
  
Et pourtant. Dieu ! Qu'il s'aimait.  
  
« Régulièrement il allait,  
  
Chez les fées s'amusé  
  
Revenant heureux et habillé,  
  
Dépourvu de pauvreté,  
  
Et le troupeau en santé.  
  
Finit la senteur de bouc !  
  
Laissant place a l'ajonc,  
  
Et aux douceurs des fées.  
  
Mais qu'attire prospérité et bonheur ? »  
  
Chaque matin Trowa revenait incognito au Cirque. Il préférait garder pour lui les précieux moment partagé. Il faisait confiance à Catherine, mais son instinct lui disait que quelqu'un ne lui vouait pas autant de bien. Quand l'on est pilote d'un engin de millier de tonnes et mesurant plusieurs mètres de haut, l'on apprenait à se fier a ses sensations. Il croisa en chemin l'homme engagé par Quatre pour le remplacé dans la surveillance des bêtes la nuit et s'aperçu qu'a par lui, jamais il n'avait été dans d'aussi bonne main. Satisfait et pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps, il se dirigea heureux vers le chapiteau.  
  
-Tiens jolie cette montre demanda l'une des équilibriste.  
  
-C'est vrai, quand l'as-tu eu ? Tu ne l'avais pas hier. Pas une aussi belle.  
  
Trowa préféra ne pas répondre et les laisser jacassé. Il ne pouvait répondre, de peur de se trahir. Car c'était bien l'arabe qui lui avait donné, acheté a l'un des stands à breloques qui avait pullulés durant la fête.  
  
Mais c'était sans compter la curiosité de certains.  
  
-Tu es sur de se que tu me raconte ? Demanda avidement une femme.  
  
-Oui. J'ai vu un jeune blond se faufiler la nuit jusqu'à lui.  
  
-Tu peux y aller.  
  
« C'est Treize qui sera content »  
  
Elle se présenta dans ses appartements. Et s'installa lascivement sur un divan.  
  
-France ? demanda le lieutenant en apercevant la jeune femme bien installé dans son logement.  
  
-Treize ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir répondit-elle mielleusement.  
  
Elle se cramponna à son cou et battit des cils dans une vaine tentative de séduction. Une goutte de sueur apparut au front du chef des ozzis.  
  
« On penserait Réléna dans ses meilleurs moments » soupira-t-il mentalement. Mais il n'était pas reconnu pour son flegme extraordinaire pour rien.  
  
-Ma chère, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?!  
  
Il réussit à la décrocher et s'installa derrière son bureau, histoire de mettre le plus d'espace entre lui et la jeune femme en question.  
  
-Le jeune homme que vous m'avez demandé de suivre, il retrouve un autre homme chaque soir.  
  
-Et alors ? Sa vie privée ne m'intéresse pas, France.  
  
-Même si c'est avec Quatre Raberba Winner ?  
  
Elle vit avec plaisir son « amour » tiquer, prouvant qu'elle avait fait mouche.  
  
-Où ?  
  
-J'ai demandé a l'une de mes filles de le filer. Vous le saurez se soir.  
  
-Parfait, merci infiniment ma chère. Vous venez de me donner un renseignement capital qui mettra peut-être fin à cette guerre ?  
  
-Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle. Heureuse de lui avoir fait plaisir.  
  
-Bien sur. Je compte vous payer comme il se doit pour tout ceci.  
  
-En « nature » j'espère répondit-elle reprenant les mouvement des cils et le gros clin d'?il malicieux.  
  
« Pitié »  
  
« Traîtrise et malheur »  
  
C'était la dernière journée qu'il devait le voir, avant qu'ils ne doivent partir, et que les fêtes se terminent. Cette nuit fut la plus magique et la plus réussis et le jeune français avait essayé dans profité au maximum malgré le regret de la fin qui le tenaillait.  
  
Le cri du cygne. Au moins ils se reverraient bientôt, pour des missions et d'autre combat en duo.  
  
La fête battait son plein, quand il attira le jeune blond a l'extérieur. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, contre son c?ur.  
  
-Merci Quatre.  
  
-Trowa.  
  
-Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que je devais te le dire, malgré la guerre, malgré mon manque de passé, malgré que je sois pauvre et toi riche.  
  
-Trowa. !!  
  
-Chut. laisse moi finir. Nous avons passé plusieurs nuits magiques. Pour la première fois j'ai aimé quelqu'un. Le sous-entendu fit rougir Quatre. - J'aimerais tellement te dire. ce que je ne t'ai pas avouer encore. Il se passa la main sans ses cheveux. -Et pourtant je suis tellement mauvais parleur.Quatre je t'aime. Et le visage illuminé de son ange fut son plus beau cadeau.  
  
BOUM !!!  
  
La villa explosa derrière eux. Ses débris brûlant et calciné volant dans tout les sens sous le cri terrifié des survivants. Les déflagrations ensevelissant certains invités dans un véritable massacre. Partout les morceaux revolaient, menaçant et terrifiantes preuves de l'attaque.  
  
« Ils le virent s'engouffrer dans la Dune,  
  
Et ce fut la Une !  
  
Clocher de Sabre,  
  
D'Arengosse à Luglon,  
  
Un tel vacarme alerta les fées,  
  
Et plus jamais la Dune ne s'ouvrit au berger. »  
  
-Quatre Quatre !!! Répond moi je t'en supplie !!  
  
Le corps du jeune arabe gisait dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait tenté de le protéger des débris. Ils avaient si bien réussi que cela lui avait coûté la vie.  
  
-Quatre.Quatre.continua Trowa, serrant à broyer le corps si fragile et sans vie de l'être qu'il avait aimé a la folie. Ses yeux hagard cherchant dans les prunelles sans vie de sa moitié.  
  
-S'il-te plaît.pas ici.pas maintenant.reste avec moi.je t'en prie. Et il hurla. Pour la première fois. Et cette peine qui lui tenaillait le ventre et lui broyait le c?ur. Tout c'était brisé. Et les pleurs suivirent. De ses larmes amères. De celle de regret, d'injustice, de culpabilité. De tout ses sentiments qui malheureusement apparaissait. Et qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître. Leurs goûts âcres lui emplirent la bouche. Amère déception.  
  
Il embrassa frénétiquement le visage de son aimé.essayant peut-être par la de le réchauffé.  
  
« Il eu beau lire et relire,  
  
Pleurer et crier,  
  
Verser toute les larmes,  
  
Qu'un humain peut disperser,  
  
La Dune resta fermer. »  
  
Il était mort. Malgré tout il ne le lâcha pas. Malgré tout.. Des voix résonnèrent dans la nuit. Criant son nom, lui ordonnant de se rendre. Peu importe qu'on le prenne. Il reviendrait, ne fut-ce que pour redire adieu a Quatre.à son Quatre.  
  
Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.  
  
« Il avait été pauvre,  
  
Il le redevint,  
  
Mais il resta toujours au même coin,  
  
Personne n'eu pu l'empêcher,  
  
Certains disent l'avoir vu marcher  
  
Et frapper de son bâton,  
  
Le sol des Dunes fermées,  
  
Comme l'on frappe à une porte,  
  
Pour essayer d'entrer. »  
  
Une fleur se glissa au sol. Illuminant un tant soit peu la petit tombe, du dernier héritier mâle de cette génération des Winners. Trowa se releva et rabattit la capuche sur ses cheveux. Il regarda le désert que l'on apercevait du cimetière et terminant sa petite prière s'allongea sur la tombe du disparut et s'endormit. Non du sommeil du juste. Mais de celui qui n'a plus rien a perdre, celui qui est rechercher par toute les polices et l'armé du coin, pour s'être enfuit. Sachant très bien et avec ce brin de bonheur incongru, qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit. Car aussi bien que le désert peur être chaud et tendre, il peut être mortel et glacé. Et c'est de son souffle gelé qu'il se laissa bercer. Comme il l'avait fait avant de sa chaleur..  
  
Mais malgré tout se que vous pouvez croire et ce qu'il crut. il ne mourut pas. Après de longues heures il c'était relevé. Indem. Et pour que l'on n'oublie jamais qu'il avait été Quatre Raberba Winner, il allait tout faire pour gagner cette foutu guerre. avec la chance d'y laisser sa vie. L'image de Quatre apparut vivace devant lui, ce dernier arborant un sourire, ce sourire qui n'était que pour lui.  
  
Et ainsi il partit. Apruntant le chemin rude de la peine, mais la sérénité du but fixer. Oui il allait le venger.  
  
Et la guerre fut gagnée.  
  
Fin.  
  
Le véritable texte est ici, pour les curieux qui aimerait savoir la véritable histoire. Je sais la mienne est triste, mais croyez-moi, je n'avais absolument pas l'idée de faire une death-fic T_T.  
  
P.S. : le poème est de moi, je l'ai fait de l'histoire originale. Je trouvais le son mieux que de prendre des bouts de texte et de les insérer. J'espère que ça vous a plus.  
  
Les fées de la dune |La Grande Lande est, on le sait, le pays des fées. Elles habitent, dit-on, | |sous les dunes. | |Il était une fois un berger qui gardait ses moutons au coeur de la Grande | |Lande. C'était un endroit désert, infiniment plat, où seule était | |construite une petite grange en bois. Près de là, était un petit étang où | |les bêtes allaient boire et une grande pelouse où l'herbe poussait à peine.| | | |Ce berger aimait la solitude et ses compagnons le trouvaient même fier. Il | |est vrai qu'il savait un peu lire et cela lui attirait bien des jalousies. | | | |- Tu sais lire mais tu sens le bouc comme les autres.... lui disait-on. | |Il laissait dire et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. | |ll savait que l'on racontait parfois qu'il y avait des bruits étranges sous| |le sable de la dune. Il savait aussi que c'était vrai. En gardant son | |troupeau, il en avait entendus de toutes sortes : comme si on lavait la | |vaisselle, comme si l'on jouait avec des billes de cristal. Parfois, il y | |avait de grands éclats de rire. Beaucoup de monde semblait vivre là, et | |bien vivre. | |C'était l'été. Le soleil tapait dur et on laissait les moutons dehors pour | |la nuit. Il faisait un beau clair de lune et les étoiles étaient filantes. | | | |Le berger s'installa près d'une chandelle pour lire le livre qu'il avait | |dans son sac. Pour l'instant, il regardait le ciel. | |À minuit, la dune s'ouvrit juste par le milieu, devant lui. Il entendit une| |voix de femme qui disait gentiment : | |- Petite, va voir ce qui se passe sur la dune. | |Le berger vit alors venir vers lui une très jolie petite fille. | |- Mère, dit-elle, je vois un berger assis sur une touffe de bruyère. | |- Dis-lui de descendre ici. Et qu'il n'ait pas peur pour son troupeau. | |La fillette s'approcha du berger. | |- Il faut que vous veniez chez nous. N'ayez aucune crainte pour votre | |troupeau. | |Le berger comprit que l'aventure était doucement venue à lui. Je ne peux | |pas manquer cela, pensa-t-il. Il suivit donc la fillette et descendit sous | |la dune. | |Il arriva dans la salle d'un logis si beau, qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de | |pareil. Il y avait des miroirs partout, de la vaisselle d'argent et les | |meubles brillaient comme de la rosée au soleil. | |Par hasard, il regarda en passant dans un miroir, et il fut stupéfait d'y | |voir les autres bergers, juchés sur leurs échasses, surveiller les | |troupeaux qui s'étendaient à l'infini. Ici et là, il y avait des arbres | |gigantesques qui étaient les seules montagnes de ce pays. | |Il vit soudain un groupe de jeunes femmes qui riaient en parlant de lui. | |Elles étaient belles, gracieuses et faisaient plaisir à voir. Il y en avait| |une, toute jeune, avec sur les cheveux une couronne de bruyère et d'ajoncs | |fleuris. | |- Berger, dit-elle, ne t'occupe pas de tes brebis. Profite de ta venue ici.| |Restaure-toi et repose- toi. On t'a trouvé du vin de sable qui ne te fera | |pas mal. | |En fait, il y avait des mets exquis auxquels il n'avait, jusqu'à présent, | |jamais goûté. | |- De ma vie, je n'ai aussi bien mangé, se dit-il. | |Les fées le conduisirent ensuite à un lit en beau bois rose de cerisier, où| |il n'osait pas se coucher. | |- Ce n'est certes pas le grabat de la grange avec son matelas de vieilles | |fougères sèches, se dit- il. | |Il s'endormit délicieusement. | |Quand il s'éveilla, une douce lumière apparut à son chevet et il prit le | |livre qu'il avait dans son sac. Et il se mit à lire, à lire... | |- Ne t'inquiète pas, berger, disait une voix. Quand la dune s'ouvrira, tu | |pourras retourner avec tes moutons. | |À minuit, la dune se rouvrit et il put s'en aller. | |Le troupeau était à sa place et bien rassasié. Il n'eut donc plus | |d'inquiétude à attendre minuit en regardant les étoiles filantes. | |Désormais, il allait régulièrement chez les fées. | |Il y en avait une qui était pour lui plus belle que les autres. Ils se | |prirent facilement d'amitié. | |Les autres bergers ne le virent plus à la surface de la lande. | |- Où te caches-tu ? lui demandait-on. | |Mais il ne pouvait parler. Il était désormais seulement mieux vêtu. Il | |sentait plutôt la fleur d'ajonc que le bouc, et surtout, il avait dans ses | |poches de belles pièces d'argent que lui donnaient les fées. Quant à son | |troupeau, il prospérait mieux que les autres. Jamais une brebis ne | |s'égarait, même, semblait-il, elles ne voulaient pas se mêler aux autres. | |Les bergers parlèrent beaucoup de cela, et deux d'entre eux voulurent en | |avoir le coeur net. Ils se mirent à surveiller celui qui avait rendez-vous | |avec les fées. | |Un soir, à minuit, ils le virent se glisser vers la dune de Boumbet. Le | |berger essayait de se cacher derrière les bruyères et les genêts mais ils | |réussirent à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le voir | |s'engouffrer dans la dune. | |Cela suffit pour que tout le monde parle de cet événement, d'Arengosse à | |Labouheyre, de Cantegrit à Luglon. On sonna même les cloches au clocher de | |Sabre. Un tel vacarme alerta les fées et plus jamais la dune ne s'ouvrit au| |berger. Il eut beau lire et relire tous ses livres, pleurer toutes ses | |larmes, la dune ne bougea plus. | |Pauvre il avait été, pauvre il redevint. Et pourtant, il resta toujours au | |même endroit, personne n'aurait pu le faire changer. Il était bien là. | |Certains disent l'avoir vu marcher sur la dune et frapper le sol avec son | |bâton, comme quelqu'un qui frappe à une porte... | 


End file.
